JesssFam
Jessica Jean Skube (born ), better known online as JesssFam (formerly GabeandJesss), is an American family vlogging channel. Jessica began documenting her teenage pregnancy back in 2009. History GabeandJesss has been uploading videos to YouTube since 2009. Jessica has five children, all of whom have "J" middle names, and their births were all recorded and posted on YouTube for the world to see. At 18 years old, Jessica welcomed her first child, a daughter named Lilia Jean on June 18, 2010 at the hospital, with her then boyfriend, Gabriel "Gabe" Esquilin. After Lilia's birth, Jessica and Gabe broke up but are still friends to this day and co-parent Lilia. Shortly after, Jessica reconnected with her future husband Drake Roque. They were married on November 11, 2011. On March 30, 2012, Jessica and Drake welcomed fraternal twin boys named Kyson James and Kaden John. She had a drug free labor and vaginal delivery in the hospital, delivering Kaden breech. On March 3, 2014, Jessica had a home water birth and welcomed her third son with Drake named Landen Joseph. Just weeks before giving birth to Landen, Jessica and Drake separated. They are now legally divorced. Unlike Gabe, Drake is not very involved in his sons lives. Jessica '''has since married '''Chris Skube. They got engaged on Valentines Day of 2015 and were married that following August 8. Jessica is now the stepmother to his two sons, Caden Joseph and Tommy Rae. On Easter 2016, Jessica announced her pregnancy with her husband Chris. While the baby was due on November 13, 2016, on November 14, 2016, Jessica had her second home water birth and welcomed daughter Addelyn "Addie" Jade. Had Addie been a boy, they had chosen the name Jackson Scott. Family *Jessica's husband is Chris Skube (born ). *'Caden Joseph' (born ) is Chris' oldest son from a previous marriage. *'Lilia Jean' (born ) is Jessica's oldest child with ex-boyfriend, Gabe. *'Tommy Rae' (born ) is Chris' youngest son from a previous marriage *'Kyson James' (born ) is one Jessica and ex-husband, Drake's twin sons. *'Kaden John' (born ) is one of Jessica and ex-husband, Drake's twin sons. *'Landen Joseph' (born ) is Jessica's third son with ex-husband, Drake. *'Addelyn Jade ' (born ) is the only child of Jessica and Chris. Jess got pregnant at 17 and at 18 years old Jess gave birth to her daughter, Lilia Jean on her due date, June 18, 2010 at 5:12am, with her then-boyfriend and high school sweetheart, Gabriel "Gabe" Esquilin (Dec 1991). She weighed 7lb 6oz and was 19 inches long. After 4 years of dating, Jess and Gabe broke up shortly after Lilia's birth. They remained on good terms and are friends to this day. Soon after, Jessica reconnected with Drake Roque, an old school friend and they started dating. Jess became pregnant again with twins boys, Kyson James and Kaden John, who were born completely natural at 12:26PM and 12:33PM respectively, on March 30, 2012 at 38 weeks and 3 days gestation. Kyson weighed 6lb 9oz and was 17.75 inches long and Kaden, who born breach, weighted 5lb 11oz and was 19 inches long. Prior to the twins birth, Drake and Jess was married on November 11, 2011. Drake left Jess while she was very pregnant but was present at the twins birth and they eventually got back together. Jess became pregnant for the third time in 2013 and at 8 months pregnant, Drake left the family again and they went on to divorce. She welcomed her third son, Landen Joseph at 41 weeks and 1 day at home in the water on March 3th, 2014 at 11:32pm, weighing 8lb 8oz and was 20 inches long. Drake was not present for Landen's birth. Drake has another child, a daughter, Airabella Dawn "Bella" born on March 25th, 2015 with his ex-girlfriend, Natalie Rose Brown. Drake hardly ever sees his sons, Jess has said he has seen them a hand full of times a year and him and Jess are on bad terms. Jess then met Christopher Scott "Chris" Skube, who had two sons of his own from a previous marriage, Caden Joseph and Tommy Rae. Chris proposed to Jess on Valentines Day 2015 and they were married on August 8, 2015. On Easter 2016, they announced via YouTube video that Jess was expecting her 5th child. Addelyn Jade "Addie" was born at home in the water on November 14, 2016 (a day after her due date) at 5:27am weighing 7lb 11.5oz and was 18.5 inches long. Her gender was a surprise until birth and was announced on YouTube a few days later. Chris raises Jess' boys as his own. In July 2018, Jess mentioned that Caden and Tommy's mom had a baby girl. Jess and Chris have a really good relationship with Gabe and his wife, Amber (born Aug 1991) and her son Logan (born Mar 2009). In June 2018, Gabe and Amber announced via YouTube video (YouTube Channel) that they are expecting their first child together, a boy, Malakai Gabriel, due in December 2018. Malakai was born early at 34 weeks and 3 days (on November 8, 2018) via emergency c-section due to preeclampsia. He weighted 5lbs and 5oz and was 17 3/4 inches long. Trivia *Jessica received the Shorty Award for Best in Parenting and Family in May 2019. *Both of the family's cats are rescues. Sadie was found by Chris in the middle of a busy intersection in 2017, while Mowgli walked into their house in 2018 and the family decided to keep him because they couldn't find his owners. A third cat also walked into their house in 2019 but was later taken in by one of their neighbors. *While being against it, Jess made all of her kids Instagram accounts for tagging purposes. Their usernames are @caden.fam @lilia.fam @tommyy.fam @kyson.fam @kaden.fam @landen.fam and @addelyn.fam. *Sadie and Mowgli have been given their middle names from fans, Sadie Schuyler and Mowgli Hamilton. *Jess says that while Kyson does have brown hair, he does have strands of her ginger hair. He is the kid with the most of Jess' hair. *Addie's best friends when she was younger were Sadie, Janell Ann (Jess' best friend), Gabe, and Amber. Now that she's older, her best friend is Mowgli. *Lilia and her best friend, Alyna, are only ten days apart in age. Lilia was born on June 18, 2010 and Alyna on June 10, 2010. *Jess started a channel for her kids called JesssKids, which was relaunched by Jess' friend and the kids dance teacher Hannah in 2019. *Jessica has a channel just for herself called "Just Jesss" where she discusses things that aren't exactly age apropriate for JesssFam. A channel for Chris has been tossed around, it would be called SkubeTube if he did have a channel. *Kyson and Kaden were once featured on a show for their video "Twins Notice Each Other For The First Time". *Jessica's voice was illegally featured in Chapter 22 of Jane the Virgin where a woman is screaming in pain during childbirth. The voice clip is from her vlog where she gave birth to her twins. *At her daughter's request, Jess started posting videos on her TikTok, @jesssfamofficial. *Is obsessed with all things Disney. *Jess is deathly allergic to horses. *In 2019 Jessica got to visit four of her dream vacation locations: Hawaii (Christmas 2019 trip), New York City (for Shorty Awards), Florida (for family trip), and the Bahamas (paid promotion). *Wishes to adopt or foster kids when her own kids are older. *Lilia was given her name because Jess always wanted a daughter named "Lily" but Gabe didn't like it so they compromised on Lilia. *Kyson was given his name because his father wanted to nickname him "Kai," a name he does not go by today. The Family Gallery ChrisJessWedding.jpg|Chris and Jess at their wedding IMG_4318.jpg|Caden Joseph Skube IMG_4317.jpg|Lilia Jean Esquilin IMG_4319.jpg|Tommy Rae Skube IMG_4320.jpg|Kyson James Roque IMG_4321.jpg|Kaden James Roque IMG_4322.jpg|Landen Joseph Roque IMG_4323.jpg|Addelyn (Addie) Jade Skube IMG_4325.jpg|Their first cat, Sadie Skube IMG_4324.jpg|Their second cat, Mowgli, pictured with Addie Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009